


Little Lady

by Lulu_Horan, teafortommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Prostitution, Songfic, This is really sad, really shitty, shitty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teafortommo/pseuds/teafortommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song!fic based on Little Lady by Mikill Pane and Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and i might edit it later

_Listen, little lady, this is just the worst way to spend your birthday._

Niall groaned as he sat up in bed, pain shooting up his spine. “Happy birthday to me,” he spat bitterly. He wanted to just lie there for the rest of the day, or maybe the rest of his life, but he couldn't. He had too many things to do. Sighing, he moved his legs from under the threadbare blanket, wincing as his feet touched the icy floor.

_It's thirty degrees, Thursday. You work late.  
You were with a perve making dirty fake love  
in the back of his Mercedes._

The guy didn't have to be so rough last night. Niall wasn't invincible, even if it did take a lot til he broke. Indestructible wasn't a word used to describe him. The little blonde just sat there on the bed, very reluctant to fully stand. He knew that would only bring more pain.

_Lady, the word 'rape' sums up events that take place every night.  
You wanna get up, but you know your legs will ache if you try._

Niall was used to pain, though. It happened often enough that he wondered how he wasn't numb. He finally stood, stumbling into the bathroom for a wee. He wanted to cry as his face throbbed. Everything just hurt, and he didn't know why. Then he remembered his boss punching him for using a bit of money to get food. Dammit. He stumbled to the mirror to access the damage. He certainly couldn't take care of everything he had to do if he had a giant bruise on his face. He stared at his reflection in horror. He knew he was going to be in big trouble, clinic or no. There was no way makeup could cover the deep purple mark that covered his lower cheek.

_And you remember that your punter went crazy last night.  
You drag yourself to the mirror to check your face then you cry.  
Forget the visit to the clinic you were booked in for._

Maybe if he could just tell people that he tripped into a door or something, they wouldn't ask too many questions. But dammit, he would get less clients, and that would mean less money, and that meant more beatings. Niall ran his hand through his dirty hair. Fuck, why was this his life? He couldn't very well go anywhere looking like that. But, he had to make sure he was still clean, or else he definitely wouldn't have any clients. Then again, a doctor's visit would mean nosy people, and he certainly couldn't tell anyone what was going on. He'd get killed.

_You'll make a trip to the Whittington where they'll look at your jaw.  
They'll be inquisitive and ask about your business for sure.  
They'll know you're fibbing if you tell them you got hit by a door._

He could ask for permission to go, of course, but then his boss would just say no, he's just a stupid whore. He didn't deserve a doctor. But at the same time, he needed to get himself checked. He didn't want to die over a doctor's visit either... He bit his lip, battling internally with himself. He could just request a physical, questions be damned.

_But young woman,  
the pimp sees you as nothing but a dumb hooker.  
Medical attention could be fatal  
'cause the cunt wouldn't ever let a doctor near someone  
that's getting dough for him.  
'Cause next you got poxy authorities sticking their noses in._

Niall squared his shoulders. It was his birthday, dammit. He didn't have any friends, or anyone who liked him just for his personality. The least he could do was look after himself. So, a shower and then off to the clinic. There was no way he could hide anything anyway.

_Little lady, your mind you've made up.  
Your injuries you can't hide with makeup._

Climbing into the cold spray of the shower (his boss refused to give him enough to pay for the heat), he thought of a good lie, just in case no one believed the door thing. He could say his boyfriend got angry, but that was a little too close to home, and would lead to even more questions.

_You need some medical advise. You make up  
a little lie to say just in case  
the doc opens his eyes and don't decide to play dumb._

As he pulled on some mostly clean clothes, he prayed that he would see the same nice man that helped him a few months ago when he needed his lip sewn back together. Then again, he probably wouldn't know who he was anyway. All those fucking drugs his punter forced on him made him look a lot older than he was. Grabbing his keys and bag, Niall stuffed his feet into his shoddy shoes and left the tiny apartment.

_With any luck, you'll see the same dude who stitched your top lip  
last year when your pimp just lost it.  
He wouldn't recognize you if you stared him in the face anyway  
'cause all the heroin is making you age._

The small blonde sighed as he walked the two miles to the clinic. He didn't have near enough money for a cab or even two dollars for a bus. People stared as he hurried along the sidewalk, a few even asking what happened, immediately silenced by Niall's glare (even if he had all the fierceness of a kitten). They had no fucking idea what he had to go through just to have a meal. It was a rare day when that meal was a hot one.

_But you're a heroin for taking the strain  
of being a prostitute and a punching bag._

 

Any spare money Niall had went home to his mum. She needed it more than he did, he was sure of it. She wouldn't have sent him away otherwise. He had to help her for trying to help him...right? His older brother Greg ended up working a dead end job just to help her pay rent. And even with both of them working, they barely managed to pay rent, let alone eat. So Niall helped as much as he could, even though his 'job' was worse than either one of theirs.

_The funds you have left go where you're from using Moneygram.  
Mother had to get you out of the motherland to study.  
That was all she struggled, to have a single daughter with the upper hand.  
Little does she know you're never coming back._

Niall missed Mullingar more than he could say. He missed his mum, his friends, his brother. His dad moved away when he was still really small, so he barely remembered him. Maura thought that in London, Niall could have a better education, a better life, with her brother. Amazing how that worked out. Niall rolled his eyes in bitterness. Louis was nice at first, but then he decided Niall would be better off making him money than getting an education. Niall tried to sneak off to school anyway, because he really did want to be a doctor and help people. But he was beaten so badly whenever he tried, that eventually he gave up, and gave into the shitty life that his uncle made for him.

_She put you in her brother's hand, only for him to formulate another plan.  
He's the cause of your appalling state this summer. Fancy that,  
you came to London to get pimped by your uncle. Damn._

~*~*~*~*~

Niall was shaking. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, not at all. He was just supposed to make sure he didn't have any STDs. Oh god, Louis was going to kill him. Literally. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He couldn't be at this hospital facing this man. It was impossible. He wasn't going to survive to see another birthday, or even Christmas.

_Little lady, you're trembling with fear.  
Your skinny frame kinda resembles a deer.  
You're sitting facing the detective, oh dear._

Tears fell down Niall's face as he thought about how royally screwed he was. There was no fucking way Louis wouldn't find out about this. He had people everywhere working for him. One of the snooping nurses probably knew him somehow. It was entirely possible. It wouldn't matter how much he begged and pleaded for his life. He knew he wouldn't be spared, and the fact that he was a blood relative wouldn't count for shit.

_The meddling nurse couldn't just leave it.  
She's only gone and made it much worse, calling police in.  
She'll never know the gravity of the damage she's caused._

“Please,” Niall sobbed. “Please, I have to go! Can't we just forget anything ever happened?”

“Of course not. Someone's hurting you. We want to know who. We want to help you.”

Niall was shaking his head before the man was even halfway done. “You can't. You're making everything worse. He's gonna kill me!” Niall screamed, attempting to get up and run, far far away.

But the policeman gripped his shoulders firmly. “Calm down, Niall. No one's gonna hurt you, okay? I won't let them. They'll have to go through me first.”

“N-No, he'll kill you too! I have to go, I have to go!”

“Who is he, Niall? Who are you working for? If you just give us a name, we can take it from there, love. Just tell me. Please.”

Niall went still, pressing his lips firmly together. He knew he would definitely be dead if he said anything more.

_You're causing scandal going mad in the ward now.  
The cop is trying to calm you, telling you he won't let no one harm you.  
The same question he keeps trying to ask you, who you working for?_

“Niall, please. I need to know so I can help you and make sure he doesn't hurt you or anyone else ever again. All I need is a name, Niall. And you can have a new life, Niall, be surrounded by people who will love you and take care of you.”

Still, he stayed silent, tears running down his face.

“Niall, I'm begging you. Please help me save you and others. We could put him behind bars for the rest of his life.

Niall bit his lip and stared at the floor, shaking his head slightly (although putting Louis away permanently sounded great and all, Louis had friends who would have no problem doing away with Niall instead), and the detective sighed.

_He's talking to you like you're worth more than a dirty whore.  
You're having a conversation you could be murdered for.  
You're learning more about exactly why you need to bring him or her to court.  
It's kicking knowledge you ain't never heard before._

Taking a shaky breath, Niall says “I really want to, but I can't.”

“I know it's hard, Niall. Tell you what, I'll give you my card, with my number. Call or text me any time, day or night, and I swear I will answer and be there as fast as possible.” The detective (Niall really didn't want to remember his name) pulled out a white card and handed it to Niall. “Please call me, even if it's three am. Got it?”

Niall nodded and put it in his bag for safe keeping.

_Before he leaves, he reassures you that he knows that it's hard.  
He underlines a mobile number you can phone on his card.  
Begs you to use it._

Niall thinks about it on the walk back to his apartment from the police station. He declined the offer to ride in the back of the police car. There was no need to draw attention to what had happened. Hopefully maybe one day soon, Niall would be able to use the card to get out of his situation. But he would have to be sneaky about it. He would be no use to anyone if he were dead.

_He's useless if you're gonna be stupid.  
'cause an answer hasn't come from your bruised lips, you're on your own.  
You gotta go and give your pimp what you owe._

Niall pulled out his key as he approached his door. He felt a prescense behind him, but when he turned, no one was there. He hoped it wasn't Zayn, Louis' best mate. That guy gave him the creeps.

He had just unlocked the door when he was put in a headlock, a switchblade pressed against his windpipe.

“Where were you, bitch?”

_You reach your door and then it dawns that you've been followed home.  
Before you turn around, you feel a cold blade on your throat.  
And then a voice says 'where you been, bitch? I wanna know.'_

Niall knew right at that moment, as soon as he heard his uncle's voice, that his life was over, that he wouldn't survive to see the sun go down. He shook in fear and silent tears fell down his cheeks.

“Open the door, you filthy slut.”

Niall obeys, still silent as always, and Louis kicks him inside, slamming the door behind him.

“Well? Let's have it.” Louis wasn't yelling as much as he usually did, and that scares Niall more than anything, the quiet rage obvious in his eyes, the same bright blue as Niall's himself.

“Um...I er...” Dammit, Niall, think!

_No prizes for guessing who it is. Resistance would be foolishness.  
You open the front door, he boots you in.  
He's silent now, that fills you with terror.  
Get your alibi straight, you could be killed for an error._

Niall was still on the floor, where he'd been kicked. Every excuse he'd thought of on his way back home flew out of his head as Louis stood over him, welding the knife. Niall thought briefly of his mum, and how he would never get to say goodbye to her or Greg.

“What the fuck is that?”

Niall looked to where his bag had fallen, practically emptying next to him, the white card bright against the dirty floor. His eyes widened.

“No, Uncle Louis, I didn't say anything, I swear!”

“Like hell you didn't! I'll show you, bitch. You'll never be able to squeal anything again.”

_He towers over you, the six-inch knife catches the sunlight.  
At this point, your life flashes before your eyes.  
Your handbag's dropped and all the contents are all over the floor.  
Despite the mess, there's only one thing that's caught his eye._

Louis dragged Niall's body to the trunk of his car, Zayn and Liam watching to make sure no one was around to squeal. Harry drove past the police station, where they dropped him next to the sewer, the detective's card taped to his forehead.

_And in the moment of rage, he brutally murders his neice  
and dumps her body in the boot of his Merc in the streets._

The same cop from earlier found the poor boy, and sighed heavily, shaking his head. If only Niall had told, he would have been able to help him. It was too late now.

_Little lady left this earth in the worst way,  
all because she got a card on her thirteenth birthday._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.


End file.
